


Weyrdreams

by Andrian (salable_mystic)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Kadanzer Weyr, rpf (in a weird way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/Andrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a long time ago, I played a harper craftmaster in a Pern online RPG. Part of that involved writing songs for the character. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weyrdreams

Any hour, any day,  
any time you're our Weyr's way  
you can see us all  
dreaming of dragons proud and tall.

Dragons bronze, brown and gold,  
dragons valiant, proud and bold.  
Dragons green and dragons blue  
a dragon's love is love most true.

An evening's gath'ring in the Hall  
meet your Weyrmates, one and all.  
The Harpers play, there's song and dance  
and maybe even a new romance.

The Weyrbowl glitt'ring in the sun  
Weyrlings playing, having fun  
riders are lazy, it's just past noon  
and the restday will end all too soon.

Then it's of to fighting Thread,  
healing wounded, mourning dead.  
Ancient enemy, to fight you we rise,  
you cause mournful dragoncries.

But now the sun shines, warm and sweet,  
do not tomorrow's dangers heed!  
Watch the Weyrlings by the lake,  
for all too soon you will wake.

Awake from dreams of laughter and strife,  
awake from dreams of a dragonrider's life,  
awake from dreams of fighting Thread -  
to lie, awakened, in your Terran bed.


End file.
